Note Entrys
by hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: A companion to, To Be Human, parts that don't fit into the story.


**Hey! This is a one shot explaining how Aurora got the Death Note, and how she first used it. Hope you like it! I will also be posting other one shots, going along with To Be Human, things I can't fit into the story.**

* * *

"Aurora! Aurora darling, time to come inside." The dark headed ten-year old looked up in disappointment. "Mom, just a little longer?" The blond in the doorway glanced at her daughters disappointed face. "I'll tell you what. You remember Mr. Carlos, the guy at the fruit stand? I need two apples and nine plums for a fruit cocktail tonight. Think you can walk a couple blocks to get what I need?" Aurora jumped up. "Yes Mom!"Her mother chuckled. "Hurry then. I want you back before the sun leaves its position in the middle of the sky."

Aurora hummed as she walked along the sidewalk, heading towards the fruit stand. Her father often had her cooped up inside, when she stayed with him in Japan. It was almost like a treat and a vacation to spend time with her mother in France. She skipped as she passed all kinds of bakeries and cafe's. Nearing the fruit stand, she slowed to a walk. As she walked past an ally, something caught her eyes. A flash of silver came from the darkness. Looking up from the sky, Aurora concluded that she would have enough time to go check it out.

Walking into the ally, it was dark and smelly. The ten-year old held her breath as she walked deeper into the darkness. As she followed the flashes of silver, she was astonished to see that it led to a small black book. Unable to deny her curiosity, she picked it up and slowly opened it. Death Note. There she sat, pouring over the black notebook, reading the rules.

After she finished, she closed up the book. "Is, is this real?" "Of course its real! You pesky humans always question everything. It drives a guy insane!" Aurora screamed. "Is someone there?" A shape appeared in front of her. "Duh. I'm in front of you. Are you blind?" Aurora scooted back, trembling. She spoke up, voice shaking. "I didn't see you before." The clocked figure nodded. "Now were getting somewhere. You see me now, cause you touched my notebook. So therefore, you see me. Got it?" She nodded. "Shouldn't I give it back to you?" The figure threw back its head and laughed. "Ha, how old are you?" "Ten." "Oh, wow. Your just a kid! Shit! The old man's gonna have my head." Aurora leaned close. "You didn't answer my question. Don't you want it back?" "You read the rules?" "Yes." "Then you know you can't give the Death Note back until you officially give it up, wiping your memories, or you die."

Aurora got up shoving the Death Note into a bag she carried with her. "Hey, Kid! Where are you going?" She waved her hand to indicate he should go with her. "I gotta get home before my mom gets worried. I also gotta get fruit." The death god followed her as she made her way to the fruit stand. "Hello Miss Aurora. What do you need today? The dark-haired girl grinned. "I need two apples and nine plums." "Coming right up little lady. Do you mind taking an extra plum for free? I need to close up shop, and all I have is two apples, ten plums, and one banana." The ten-year old grinned. "Sure!" The dark-skinned man grinned before packing up the fruit. "So, I'll see you tonight right?" Aurora rubbed her head in confusion. "Huh?" The man faced palmed. "I'm dating your mother, Aurora, and asked her to marry me. We've been together for three years, and she never once told you?" Aurora shook her head and slowly backed away. "No! She wouldn't, she promised. You can't! I wont let you!"

Running away from the stand, she pushed past people, intent on asking her Mom if it was true. The death god flew next to her. "Why are you so upset about this? I mean, isn't it good?" "No, you don't understand!" The god flew in front. "Stop, and think. If he makes your mom happy, then why stop that?" The girl sniffed. "It's just that, Dad never has time for me, and sometimes I don't think he cares. Mom is the one that does. I just don't want her starting a new family and forgetting or replacing me." The death god nodded. "Give it a chance. You might be surprised." Aurora grinned. "Thanks.. Uh, whats your name?" The clocked figure poked two gloved fingers together. "It's Judas." Aurora smiled. "Hi Judas, mines Aurora." She held out a plum. "Want it?" That day, a friendship was created, all because a death god dropped his Death Note and a girl offered him a plum.

* * *

"Aurora, when are you going to try to use the Death Note?" Aurora looked over from where she was looking at wedding dresses. "I don't know. I guess you could say I don't want to kill someone." Judas shrugged. "Then kill a criminal. Someone who isn't important." Aurora nodded. "I guess." She walked over to the t.v in her room and turned it on. Because she lived in both France and Japan, she knew both languages. "How about him?" Judas poked two fingers together in approval. Taking out a purple inked pin, she slowly wrote the name in. Because it was live television, they didn't have to wait long. News reporters flocked the scene as a perfectly healthy man collapsed in his court trial.

Aurora closed the Death Note and leaned back against her bedroom. "I, I just killed someone." Judas nodded. "Yes you did." She continued talking. "I don't feel guilty. I feel happy. And I guess thrilled. Does that mean I won't go to haven?" Judas snickered. "Aurora once you've picked up a Death Note, you can't go to haven or hell. Your stuck in between." Aurora frowned. "Oh." Walking to the window, a fire ignited in her heart. "Then I'll make the world, a better place, before I die. A perfect world cannot be archived because perfect is boring. Just one where children can play outside, with their parents unafraid if someone will hurt them. I will try, and so I can be proud, that I tried to do something to make earth a better place!"


End file.
